The Assassin's Diaries/Chapter 5
TAD5 GO AWYA YOU TEMPLARS! A/N: Thanks to Amelia for the nice things she said about the story. GO AWAY YOUR TEMPLARS! Derek told me that my scene was well written and he's my dad's BF so I know he has more experience than you and he said you're just jealous that at 17 his sex life is better than yours lol. Ch5 of TAD : Miss Mystique Falls I wake up in bed with Damon still sleeping. He knows he should get up and go to school but fuck school it's useless anyway so he decides to snuggle with Damon instead. That wakes him up. "Hey" he says. "Hi" "Wanna do it again?" "Yeah!" They did it for most of the morning, but then Alex starts to get hungry because he doesn't have eated last night or this morning so they have to leave bed. Damon uses his vampirespeed to fo buy stuff because there is nothing in the house and then Alex makes lost bread (A/N: it's French bread but in France we call it lost bread and since it's French that's the correct name!) for both of them? When they eat Damon asks "How did you heal so fast?" Alex looks at his shoulder where Damon had bitten the most and its perfectly healed. "I dunno." he says "I wanted to research it later." He guesses that school would be a good place to do that so he takes his bike to go there while Damon goes to hunt or some shit like that. At school Alex spends time in the library where he meets a tall guy with brown hair and eyes who's really hot (about as much as Alex but not the same way, this is Jeremy from Season 2 where he's super hot!). He says "Hey you're the new guy right?" "Yeah." Alex says. "I'm Jeremy Gilbert." "OMG you're related to Elena?" Alex says ready to fight him. "Yeah but I hate her because she's a Christian bitch and I just turned gay." He says. "You're really beautiful by the way." "You're just saying that." "No it's true!" Jerema says and tries to kiss him but Alex pulls back. "Well I already have a boyfriend so back off." "OK " he sadfaced. "You looking for something?" "Yeah but it's private." "Ok. Call me if you need help." Alex looked around but he didn't find anything because it was just a school library lol wtf was he thinking. But as he left he saw Jeremy playing on a PSVita in a corner and since he had time to kill he walked to him. "What're you playing?" "It's assassins creed 3 liberation." (AN the games exist even in the universe because ubisoft are controlled by the Assassin and they want to spread the truth!). Jeremy says. "I know I'm gay now but Aveline is SOO HOT." (A/N she is but she looks kinda slutty I hope she isn't in the game! ) "OK" he says and then he's lost in his memories... ****FLASHBAKC**** "The fragments of Eden are tools of the First Civilization" Alex's dad William Miles said. "They can do wonders like heal people on control the mind but the Templars want to use them to control the people." "OK" Alex said. "Right now the Assassins and the Templars have no fragment. But it might change because we're always looking for them. Us to place them in safety and them to use them in their evil schemes. But ther's more." "What?" "The oldest families of Assassins are part FC" (AN that's shorter for First Civilization or those who were there before because that's too long to write all the time) "like us. You and your brother in particular have a high amount of FC genetics." "K" Alex said. He was too little to understand. "That means you can do great things." "Cool!" ***END FLASH***** "I have the powers of the fragments of eden in me!" Alex shouts making the logical connection. "Wut?" Jeremy says. Alex hadn't intended to say it out loud! "Nothing! Forget about it!" "OK." Jaramy says then keeps playing. After school Alex goes home to get ready for the dance but then... Damon DOESN'T SHOW UP! So Alex is forced to go there himself. When he arrives he sees a lot of people gathered in the garden of the big house where the dance is going on and hears "And now the candedate for Miss Mystique Falls will dance with their partners for you!" Alex looks in the crowd and then his eyes lie on the dance floor and DAMON IS DANCING WITH ELENA! And that fucken old lady from Within Temptation is singing the song! (A/N I know in the show she's not there but I thought it would be more epic even though she's old and uglah) "WTF" Alex shouts and tries to go through the crows but the Bonnie comes out of nowhere and stops him. "Stop" she says. "Stephan couldn't show up so Damon's just dancing with her for the contest!" "I don't care!" Alex says. "Let me GOOOO!" Bonnie flinches (A/N because of Alex's powers) but she holds on, so Alex threatens her with his hidden blade. "Bitch if you don't let me go I'll kill you this time." Bonie lets go but Alex realizes he can't just go there and stop Damon from dancing. He as to be CLEVER (A/N as an Assassin it was thaught to him to think like that). In the crows he sees Jeremy from earlier so he asks him to dance and of course Jeremy says yes (AN because he finds him hot). They start dancing even though only the contestants are supposed to dance and when the song ends Alex makes sure he catches Damon's eyes before making out with Jeremy to make him jealous and also enrage Elena. That bitch comes like "WTF ARE YOU DOING WITH MAH BB BROTHER?" so Alex answers "Well he wanted it too bitch." Then Damon looks at him and falls to his knees screaming "I'M SORRY ALEX PLEASE TAKE ME BACK I LOVE YOU!" and Alex still loves him so he said yes. Then it was time to announce the winner! A/N: HAHAHA CLIFFHANGER AGAIN! Isn't that exciting? I think Jeremy's super hot too too bad Alex can't date two guys at the same time but I have great plans anyway so you'll see. Characters *Alex *Damon *Jeremy *Elena *William Miles *Desmond Miles (mentioned) *Within Temptation (Sharon den Adel) *Stefan (mentioned) *Bonnie Notes Chapter 5